Although curable, tuberculosis (TB) still continues to be a global health problem. TB is caused by a bacterium, known as Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb), which typically attacks the lungs; however, it can also damage other organs, such as the kidneys, brain, and liver. TB is spread in the air and transmitted to uninfected individuals when an infected individual, coughs, sneezes, and/or talks. Multiple drug-resistant (MDR) strains of TB infections have developed. Thus, there is a need to identify improved treatments.
Bruns et al. report abelson tyrosine kinase controls phagosomal acidification required for killing of Mycobacterium tuberculosis in human macrophages. J. Immunol 2012; 189(8): 4069-78. See also Wallis et al. Nat Rev. Immunol. 2015, 15:255-263 and Chandra, P. et al. mSphere 2016, 1(2):e00043-15.
Daniels et al. report that imatinib (Gleevec) increases the susceptibility of patients to become infected with TB. Eur. Respir J. 2009, 33(3): 670-72.
Naiper et al. report imatinib-sensitive tyrosine kinases regulate mycobacterial pathogenesis and represent therapeutic targets against tuberculosis. Cell Host Microbe. 2011, 10(5): 475-485. See also Napier et al. Low Doses of Imatinib Induce Myelopoiesis and Enhance Host Anti-microbial Immunity. PLoS Pathog, 2015, 11(3): e1004770. See also WO2005072826.
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.